


Bracie mój [T]

by Meritril



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: FTM Sherlock Holmes, Gen, Polski | Polish, Teenlock, Transgender, Translation, Translock, all texting post
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meritril/pseuds/Meritril
Summary: Czy kiedykolwiek zastanawialiście się, dlaczego Mycroft zwraca się do Sherlocka „bracie mój”?
Kudos: 6





	Bracie mój [T]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oddree13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddree13/gifts).
  * A translation of [Brother Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418244) by [Oddree13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddree13/pseuds/Oddree13). 



**Mycroft, pożyczę od ciebie ubrania. SH (15)**

Dlaczego? MH (22)

**Ponieważ chcę. Zwrócę je, oczywiście. A poza tym nie są ci teraz potrzebne, kiedy jesteś z dala od uczelni. SH**

Dobrze, rozumiem, ale większość tych ubrań i tak nie będzie na ciebie pasować. MH

**Podczas gdy ty wciąż jesteś tak samo wielki, ja urosłem odkąd widzieliśmy się po raz ostatni. Nie będą zbyt luźne. SH**

Czy to ma coś wspólnego z naszą rozmową w czasie wakacji? MH

**Tak przypuszczam. SH**

Przecież mógłbym kupić ci coś uszytego na miarę. MH

**To… Zaskakująco miłe z twojej strony. Ale nie miałoby to wiele sensu – i tak nie mógłbym ich nosić na zewnątrz, to by była starta pieniędzy. SH**

Nonsens. Kupowanie dobrych ubrań nigdy nie jest stratą, bracie. MH

**To nie nonsens. Wątpię, czy matka i ojciec zgodziliby się na coś takiego. SH**

Więc odwiedź mnie w szkole i spraw sobie wolny weekend. MH

Nie musisz nawet ze mną przesiadywać. MH

**Czemu jesteś dla mnie tak znienacka miły? SH**

Zawsze byłem. Po prostu nienawidzisz mnie za to, że cię zostawiłem. MH

**Nie, jesteś dla mnie miły tylko wtedy, kiedy czegoś chcesz. SH**

Dobra, masz mnie. MH

**I nie nienawidzę cię za to, że mnie zostawiłeś; nie mógłbym już mniej się tym przejmować. Nie jestem aż tak żałosny. SH**

Oczywiście. MH

**Więc dlaczego tak bardzo chcesz, żebym do ciebie przyjechał? Jestem strasznie zajęty, wiesz. SH**

Poza chęcią uszczęśliwienia cię? Chciałbym, byś kogoś poznał. MH

**Kogo? SH**

Osobę, z którą się spotykam. MH

**Randkujesz z kimś? SH**

Tak. MH

**Myślałem, że nie lubisz ludzi. Cóż, uważasz, że ja jestem tępy, więc co dopiero reszta świata. SH**

Nie uważam, że jesteś mało pojętny, jednak udało mi się znaleźć wyjątek od całej reszty. Coś nie tak? MH

**Nie, wszystko w porządku. Jaka jest ta osoba? Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić ciebie będącego zainteresowanym kimś, kto nie jest tobą. To nie jest jakiś rodzaj klona, prawda? SH**

Z pewnością nie. Jest dużo bardziej prostolinijna i wyluzowana. MH

**Jak ona ma na imię? SH**

Proszę, nie mów Mamusi ani Ojcu. MH

**Jeśli nie chcesz, nie powiem. Przecież ty nie powiedziałeś im o mnie, więc czemu miałbym nakablować na ciebie? SH**

Ponieważ on ma na imię Gregory. MH

**Oh. SH**

**No tak, nie mógłbyś przecież wybrać sobie kogoś z niepretensjonalnym imieniem. SH**

Woli Greg, ale ja odmawiam zwracania się tak do niego. MH

**Naturalnie. Niebiosa zawaliłyby się, gdybyś się trochę wyluzował. SH**

Więc nie obchodzi cię to, że jest mężczyzną? MH

**Nie. SH**

Dziękuję. MH

**Nie ma za co. SH**

**[w trakcie] Okej, przyjadę. Nawet jeśli tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć jakiego strasznego człowieka w rzeczywistości lubisz. SH**

Świetnie, ponieważ jest bardzo podekscytowany spotkaniem z tobą. MH

**Powiedziałeś mu o mnie? SH**

Powiedziałem mu, że mam błyskotliwego młodszego brata. MH

**Dzięki… SH**

Przyjeżdżaj, a ja przygotuję ci strój jak należy. Jesteś Holmesem, a Holmesi nie noszą ubrań z drugiej ręki. MH

**Okej… SH**

**Jestem wdzięczny, na serio jestem. SH**

Nie powinieneś. To jest to, co robią bracia. Tak przynajmniej mi powiedziano. MH

**I robisz to dobrze. Nie powiem tego nigdy więcej, nie myśl sobie. SH**

Oczywiście. MH

Spodziewaj się paczki ode mnie, powinna przyjść w ciągu kilku dni. MH

**Co to? SH**

Coś odpowiedniego do zastąpienia tych okropnych bandaży, których wciąż używasz. Czytałem o nich i nie czuję się dobrze, znając efekty uboczne. MH

**Ty nie… SH**

„Nie” co? MH

**[w trakcie] Naprawdę to dla mnie kupiłeś? Binder? SH**

Tak. Nie ma sensu, żebyś się ranił. Szczególnie, gdy rodzice nie kwestionują moich wydatków. MH

**Będę najbardziej uprzejmy jak umiem, gdy spotkam Grega. Obiecuję. SH**

Po prostu bądź sobą. Wie, że bywasz złośliwy. MH

Co więcej, pracuje z tutejszą policją kiedy jest na uczelni i ma dostęp do kostnicy. MH

**Interesujące. Może nie jest taki okropny. SH**

Wiesz, że nic nie jest z tobą nie tak, Lock, prawda? MH

**Trudno mi w to uwierzyć. SH**

Po prostu… MH

Twoja strata złamałaby mi serce. MH

**Moja strata? SH**

Tak, widziałem blizny, nie jestem ślepy. MH

**Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać. SH**

W porządku. Ale jeśli kiedykolwiek byś chciał, jestem tu. MH

Tylko pamiętaj, że nawet jeśli nikt inny cię nie akceptuje, ja tak, bracie. MH

**Dzięki… To samo dotyczy ciebie. SH**

Na razie muszę lecieć, ale proszę, przestań doprowadzać swoich nauczycieli do płaczu, a wtedy ja pogadam z Mamusią o tym, że powinieneś napisać maturę w innej szkole, nie tej żeńskiej, na którą nalegała wcześniej. MH

**Umowa stoi. SH**

**Dziękuję, Mój. SH**

Zawsze, bracie mój. MH

**Author's Note:**

> Komentarze i krytyka są mile widziane!  
> Nie jestem częścią społeczności trans*, jedynie społeczności LGBT, nie do końca cis, kochającą akceptowanie wszystkich ciał i płci. Proszę, daj znać, jeśli coś zostało źle ujęte, jako że tekst nie miał nikogo obrazić, a wesprzeć.


End file.
